jojofandomcom-20200222-history
The Grateful Dead
(American rock band) |type = Long-Distance Stand |mangadebut = |animedebut = |gamedebut = |stats = |note=*(Range: Sufficient to affect a whole train)|notealign=right}} |destpower = B |speed = E |range = B |persistence = A |precision = E |potential = C }} is the Stand of Prosciutto, featured in Vento Aureo. Appearance The Grateful Dead is a humanoid torso covered with eyes. It has no mouth. It lacks legs but has large arms, and it walks on its hands, where each has four huge metal-like and segmented fingers evenly spaced around its circumference. Hanging from its waist, where its legs should be, are four segmented tentacles. The eyes all over its body give it the look of a . Araki originally intended to draw the lower half of its body but changed his mind.JOJOVELLER: STANDS - JOJOVELLER Stand Guide The Grateful Dead emits a light mist, but it is unknown if the mist is linked to its power. The anime adaptation seems to imply that the two are connected, as Pesci reacts with shock and fear when he sees it manifest. In the digitally colored manga, The Grateful Dead is portrayed as purple, with yellow sclera on the eyes, and orange fingers. The Grateful Dead's appearance in the PS2 game is mostly the same, but the Stand's mouthpiece is yellow. In the TV anime adaptation, its body is ice blue, the metallic parts of its body are a dark purple, and its eyes have lime green sclera with yellow pupils. The anime adaptation also changes the shape of its fingers, being more claw-like in appearance. Unlike most humanoid Stands, The Grateful Dead is shown directly walking on the ground with its hands. Color Schemes | |T2=GioGio PS2 | |T3=Anime | }} Abilities The Grateful Dead's greatest asset is its ability to forcefully age people over a large area, a terrifying power because of its potential for a massacre. Thankfully the aging can be slowed, and while The Grateful Dead isn't weak, it isn't a match for other close range Stands like Sticky Fingers. Accelerated Aging The Grateful Dead has the ability to cause organisms to age physically and mentally at an accelerated rate. There are two ways The Grateful Dead can deploy its power. The first mode is to spread the aging over a large area and indiscriminately attack friends and foes, which is dangerous for Prosciutto's companions. The second mode is to direct its power precisely by grabbing someone, in which case the aging is faster than one can react. The activation of this ability manifests itself as mist spreading from The Grateful Dead although it is unknown if the mist is directly connected to the aging. When under the effect of The Grateful Dead, people age rapidly with all the effects it implies: their skin develops wrinkles, their teeth begin to fall out, the tips of the limbs start to necrose, the bones and joints shrink, and their cognitive ability is reduced.Chapter 489, The Grateful Dead (2) Infants would succumb to the effect of "aging", with their skin wrinkling and hair falling out, rather than merely growing into an adult quickly. Even fruits and flower wither and dry up.Chapter 488: The Grateful Dead (1)''Chapter 492, The Grateful Dead (5) Because the spirit is also aged by The Grateful Dead, enemy Stands are also weakened. Their power and stamina are sapped, and even a powerful close-range Stand like Sticky Fingers can become slower than the rather slow The Grateful Dead.Chapter 494, The Grateful Dead (7) Prosciutto is normally immune to The Grateful Dead and can stay young inside its range. However, he can freely toggle the aging on himself, notably fooling Mista into thinking he's a mere civilian.''Chapter 491: The Grateful Dead (4) The rate at which people age is dependent on their body heat. The warmer one's body is, the faster they age. Because of minute differences between men and women's bodies, women also age more slowly. Thus things warming the body like intense physical activity will accelerate the agingChapter 493, The Grateful Dead (6) but exposure to cold, like ingesting ice, will counter and reverse The Grateful Dead's power immediately, although both effects balance themselves and insufficient coldness will not have an effect. Chapters / Episodes * * * * * * * * * * * |-| Part 7 = * |Episodes = * * * * * }} Gallery - Covers= Chapter 489 Cover A.png|Cover A, Chapter 489 Chapter 489 Cover B.jpg|Cover B, Chapter 489 Chapter 491 Cover.jpg|Cover, Chapter 491 Chapter 492.jpg|Cover, Chapter 492 Chapter 493 Cover B.jpg|Cover B, Chapter 493 Chapter 494 Cover B.jpg|Cover B, Chapter 494 Chapter 495 Cover A.png|Cover A, Chapter 495 Chapter 497 Cover A.png|Cover A, Chapter 497 Chapter 497 Cover B.jpg|Cover B, Chapter 497 }} - Anime= Anime_GratefulDead.png|Prosciutto and The Grateful Dead GD_Infecting_the_Train.png|Infecting the train with its ability to lure out the crew GD_Effects_on_Orangeboi.png|The Stand's ability affecting Narancia GD_HentaiTenticles.png|A close up on the Stand's bottom GD's_Weakness.png|Ice - the only way to reverse the aging ability HamMan_Bad_Touches_Mista.png|Direct contact accelerates the aging significantly Bucciarati Surprising Prosciutto and GD.png|Defending his Master from a surprise attack done by Bucciarati GD Fighting Sticky Fingers.png|Fighting Sticky Fingers GD Gainning the Upper Hand.png|Gainning the advantage on Bucciarati Prosciutto Taunting Bucciarati.png|Ready to finish off Bucciarati Proscuitto Watches Over.png|Crumbling as its master dies Grateful dead anime stats.png|The Grateful Dead's stats Grateful_Dead_Key_art.png|The Grateful Dead key art The_Grateful_Dead_key_art_2.png - Game= Gio01.jpg|''Vento Aureo'' poster Giogio16.png|Prosciutto and The Grateful's model, Vento Aureo GioGio 5-1.png|Stage 5-1, Vento Aureo Aniki EOH.png|Prosciutto and The Grateful Dead as Naples Station's stage hazard, EOH - Figure= Prosciutto and The Grateful Dead.jpg|The Grateful Dead with Prosciutto, Statue Legend Top (8).jpg|Part 5 Volume 2, Chara Heroes Prosciutto_and_tgd_sas.jpg|The Grateful Dead with Prosciutto, Super Action Statue }} References Site Navigation Category:Part 5 Stands Category:Long Distance Stands